The School of Video Games
by ultimateform14
Summary: What if all the characters from all the video games merged together in one school? The story resembles Super Smash Bros. Melee in a way.
1. The Back Story

Chapter 1: The Back Story

One of the most known video game companies is definitely _Nintendo_. The most popular games (such as _Super Mario Bros._, _Legend of Zelda_, _Pokemon_, _Kirby_, and _Metroid_) were all created by _Nintendo_. The thing was that _Nintendo_ had just created its very own school for all its characters. In fact, every character from every video game from every company, developer, and publisher, was enrolled in the School of Video Games. Even some characters who were training to be put in future video games were studying the fine art. But, this particular story is about a sixteen-year-old boy from the role-playing game, _Fire Emblem_, a fifteen-year-old girl who was training to be in the next _Konami_ game, Cindy Jones, and a seventeen-year-old who shows up sometime later to be a trainer in _Pokemon_. Cindy Jones was the most popular and beautiful girl in the school. She was generally known for her knowledge of gadgetry and laser technology. It took a lot to beat her laser wave gun. Even Roy's flare blade (currently the most powerful attack in the school) was no match for the laser waves. Cindy had lost, many times, to people like Dr. Mario (Mario's cousin), Daisy, and Charizard. But, she'd beaten Shadow's Chaos Blast. Roy's first match against Cindy had been an eight-person battle with Crunch Bandicoot, Marth, Knuckles the Echidna, Harry Potter, Marge Simpson, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Roy and Cindy had been in the heat of this battle. Knuckles' dive had defeated Harry last, but Roy had gotten to spend a lot of time in the loser room talking to Cindy. Since then, he'd bumped into her a million times, but didn't get to talk to her much. She was a very hard person to get the attention of. As it happened, Roy finally got her attention after a battle against Darth Vader.

Roy swung to the left, but Vader back flipped away. Roy charged forward, swinging at Vader. But Vader was blocking it. Roy flipped over Vader, twisting his body to make a landing facing Vader's back. As he did so, Vader swung his light saber backwards, and rolled over by pushing himself up on his hand. Roy side flipped over the rolling Vader and stabbed at the ground. Vader whipped his legs back and kicked himself back onto his feet by throwing his legs up. Roy ran towards Vader, ducking, and jumped into the air, holding his blade out. Fire sprang out onto the blade, and Vader twitched. As the fire went out, Vader went back to the fight. Unbeknownst to him, Roy had been charging his flare blade. As Vader looked up, the blade came crashing down and fire from Roy's sword exploded everywhere. Vader went soaring into the air. A flash of sparkles shot out from where Vader had been. Roy smiled and waved at the crowd. Then he jumped into a portal and was warped off. The way to win a battle was to knock your opponent so far out that they were warped out of the battle and put into the loser room. If the school hadn't been programmed to warp the fighters away, they would probably fall and die. Roy was making a winning pose, currently, and he shook Vader's hand, also. Then he walked out of the new stadium and into the grounds. He was hoping to get back to the dorms before anyone could congratulate him and swamp him with questions on the fire emblem. The secret to Roy's success was his possession of the Fire Emblem. The game he stared in was called _Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi_. It was the sixth _Fire Emblem_ game of the series. Roy was the current owner of the actual fire emblem, so his attacks were mostly covered in fire. The fire from the fire emblem didn't hurt Roy, except his fully charged flare blade.


	2. Talking to Cindy

Chapter 2: Talking to Cindy

Damage was dealt in percent. Every attack taken would raise the percentage of the victim. The key to winning was raising their percent high enough to make them weaker and lighter. Then, deal them a heavy blow and send them flying into the warp zone, where they would be warped out of the arena. The warp zone existed in all places surrounding the arena. If a player fell, they were warped out, if they went to high, they were warped out, and if they went too far to the left or right of the arena, they were warped out. Sometimes, the player had more then one life, so they would, instead, be put back onto the arena and continue fighting until there was only one left standing. Of course, most of this was only because of the way the arenas were programmed. These were merely the battle configurations. Roy wasn't thinking about that at the moment, though. He was sticking the fire emblem back in his pocket. He always locked it into the hilt of his sword during a battle. He was seriously considering just leaving it in there all the time, as it was a pain to take it out and put it back in all the time. He was just dropping it into his pocket when a voice made him look up.

"Hi, Roy," said Cindy.

"Hi," said Roy. "Um… how are you doing?"

Cindy looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay," she said. "But, I'm panning revenge on Mouser."

"Me too," said Roy. "His damn grenade attack is probably the most annoying attack out of all of them. Except that twisting flip kick of Megaman's. That is _really_ annoying."

Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, I'd say so," said Cindy. "Oh, and the roll that Pac-Man does."

"That's an annoying attack, definitely" said Roy.

"Yeah, it is," said Cindy. "Well, congratulations, Roy. Vader is a difficult person to beat. Don't worry, I won't ask about the Emblem."

"Thank you," said Roy. "Because I can't tell anyone. Not even my father knows."

Cindy raised one eyebrow.

"Have a good night," she said. "I'll see you some other time."

"Yeah," said Roy, waving. "Goodbye."

Roy walked through the halls, looking around. He was amazed at how many people thought it was smart to make out in the halls. Even Marth and his girlfriend (soon to be wife) were standing outside of her dorm room. Roy rolled his eyes and decided to take the long way around.

"Hey, Roy!" said Marth. "Wait up!"

Roy turned. Marth had come charging towards him.

"You do realize that you and Jenny should go somewhere else, don't you?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, anyway, good job on your battle," said Marth. "And, I saw you talking to Cindy."

"So?" asked Roy.

"What did you talk about?" asked Marth.


	3. The Mystery

Chapter 3: The Mystery

"She congratulated me and talked to me about the annoying attacks that Pac-Man, Mouser, and Megaman have," said Roy. "Why?"

"She didn't mention anything about a glue bomb in the kitchen?" asked Marth.

"No," said Roy.

"Well, let me know if anything suspicious surfaces," said Marth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Roy.

Marth shuffled his feet.

"Me and Jenny snooped into the kitchen and we found the chefs covered from head to toe in glue," said Marth. "We told the principal that we'd looked in the window and we saw them. He inspected it and found out that someone set a glue bomb off. We want to know who did it."

"Ask Link's little brother, Young Link," said Roy. "He's a prankster if ever there was one. He might know."

"Roy, you dropped something," said Cindy, walking over to them.

Cindy was holding a ring.

"Oh, thanks," said Roy. "That's my mom's. She told my dad to give it to me before she…"

"I'm sorry," said Cindy. "Bye."

Cindy walked away. Another girl joined her in the hall and they ran off. Marth's face now looked heavy.

"I'm sorry about your mom," said Marth.

"It's all right, man," said Roy. "Anyhow, I'll call you if anything else happens."

"Thanks," said Marth.

An idea popped into Roy's head.

"As long as you stop kissing in the hallway," said Roy.

"Alright, alright," said Marth.

The next few days were bliss for Roy. He won most of the matches he entered, he finally got revenge on Mouser, Cindy seemed to talk to him every two minutes, and they got a lead on the glue bomb. Young Link had looked promising until principal Satoru Iwata looked into his criminal record and found nothing. The next person in line was Bowser's son, Morton. Bowser had a son named, Roy Koopa, but Roy K (K is for Koopa) and Roy didn't get along very well. Roy K liked to throw basketballs at the first degrees. Marth was out of school. He just came every year for the hell of it. He was actually supposed to get married in two months. Yep, everything was going alright. However, Roy had worked up through the Event Matches. He was scheduled to fight Giga Bowser (a robotic Bowser that was much bigger then Bowser) in Event 51. Right now, though, he was fighting the Komodo Bros. from the _Crash Bandicoot_ series. They were excellent swordsmen, and their constant tag teaming was proving difficult to keep up with. Roy dodged left and felt Komodo Moe's sword trip him as Komodo Joe charged up his blow. Komodo Joe let it rip. Roy flew far. Suddenly, he felt the familiar jolt and was warped away. He still had one life left. This should be easy. The Komodo Bros. had one life and fifty-two percent. Roy dropped, swinging his sword beneath him. The Komodo Bros. fought together like the Ice Climbers. But, Roy didn't like either of them very much.


	4. Morton Proves Innocent

Chapter 4: Morton Proves Innocent (Of the Glue Bomb, at Least)

Roy's sword struck Komodo Moe in the face. Komodo Joe was still trying to get a hit in, but Roy had an excellent air dodge. But Komodo Joe jumped up, followed closely by Komodo Moe, and swung at him. Roy's cape got caught on Komodo Joe's sword and Komodo Moe body slammed him. Roy could barely move, so it was an easy KO for the Komodo Bros. They threw Roy into the warp zone. Roy recovered there and shook hands with them. Komodo Moe was very quick to be a good sport, but Komodo Joe said a lot through his facial expressions. Roy sheathed the Sword of Seals and put the Fire Emblem back in his pocket. Then he walked back towards the school. Out on the grounds, he saw Mr. Game & Watch, the Animaniacs, and Bart Simpson creeping around. He looked and saw that they were going to meet Morton Koopa.

_We were right_, he thought. _Morton Koopa. I knew he would do something like this. But, why didn't I think of Bart before this?_

Roy stepped, quietly, after them. They were beside the fountain. The fountain was a statue of Frogger fighting with a shy-guy. Why the hell they appeared to be spitting water at each other (which would fall into the rest of the fountain below), Roy didn't know. He simply crept behind the shy-guy's head and peeked over.

"No, of course not," said Morton.

"I think we should be more careful," beeped Mr. Game & Watch (who had an impressive 3-D makeover). "Marth is onto us. Him and his sl…"  
"Hey, watch it!" said Yakko.

"Is my tongue still red?" asked Wakko.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow, man," said Bart. "We can keep a close eye on the two lovers."

"Shut up, Simpson," said Dot.

"Why don't you, you mutt?" said Bart.

"Because I don't stick my head in the toilet everyday," said Dot.

"Actually…" began Wakko,

"…shut up, Wakko!" Dot interrupted.

"So, you _do_ stick your head in the toilet?" asked Morton. "Far out."

"No, that's not far out," said Mr. Game & Watch. "It's abnormal."

"You sound like a robot!" said Yakko.

"Yeah, who are you judging?" asked Bart.

"Alright, stop this crap!" said Morton. "Or else I'm telling Mr. Iwata that you guys set the fireworks off."

"It was your idea, you Benedict Arnold!" said Bart. "At least we didn't set the glue bomb in the kitchen off!"

From behind the shy-guy, Roy snapped his fingers. He had been so sure that he'd caught them. He tiptoed away from them and called Marth. It sounded like he'd interrupted something very important, because Marth sounded like he was in a hurry. Roy walked back towards the castle when he passed a group of the school wrestlers. There were about fifty girls watching them. Roy noticed that everything sounded like girl giggling. He looked behind him. Were those two brunettes staring at him? He pushed it off of him and walked into the hallway. Several other girls were waving and giggling too.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.


	5. Hearing about the Dance

Chapter 5: Hearing about the Dance

"Hi, Roy," said one of them. "Who're you going to dance with?"

"What the hell are you talking about, may I ask?" said Roy.

"You've got to get your speech ready," said another girl.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"What speech?" asked Roy.

"Your acceptance speech, of course," said another girl.

"Uh huh, well, may I ask why you're all standing at the door of my dorm?" asked Roy.

"You'll have no trouble winning," said another girl.

"Goodnight, everybody," said a familiar voice.

Roy turned around to see Marth, Link, and his father, Eliwood rushing in through the crowd. The girls all waved and dashed off. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, and could someone tell me why those damn girls were outside my room?" said Roy.

"You haven't heard yet, have you?" asked Link. "They're staging a dance just so you can tell everybody that you're about to do the final event match."

"Right, so make a speech," said Eliwood. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad," said Roy.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay too," said Link.

Link and Eliwood walked away.

"One more thing, Roy," said Marth. "You better ask Cindy out before someone else does."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," said Roy.

"It has to," said Marth. "Because this dance is all about you being the first to do event match fifty-one. If you show up without a date, how do you think that's gonna look? Principal Iwata would get pretty angry."

"Fine," said Roy. "I'll try and work up the nerve to ask her tomorrow."

"Okay," said Marth. "Goodnight."

The next day, Roy walked into the lunch room. Not a single girl giggled at him, a fact for which he was grateful. He saw Cindy, standing beside the lunch tray. He suspected he'd have to go talk to her, so he walked over.

"Hi, Cindy," he said.

"Oh… Roy," she said. "Hi."

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Roy.

"Definitely," said Cindy. "I'm surprised you just walked up and asked. It shows just how brave you really are."

"I wanted to ask you before someone else did," said Roy.

"I've already turned down six boys," said Cindy.

"Wow!" said Roy.

Cindy smiled.

"Mm hmm," said Cindy. "Dr. Mario asked me. Young Link asked. Ness, Cortex, Sonic, and Gimli."


	6. Meeting Katie

Chapter 6: Meeting Katie

"I can see why you've been asked so much," said Roy. "And, I can't wait. I've just got to write a speech."

"I know it'll be a good speech," said Cindy. "I'll see you later."

She gave Roy a swift kiss on the mouth and walked away. Roy stood stunned for a second, but quickly turned and walked away. People might wonder if he'd fallen in love with the wall.

"You dropped something," said another girl.

Before turning around, Roy rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, taking the pen from the girl.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Roy," said Roy, feeling much better now that he knew this girl wasn't going to jump him.

"I'm Katie," said Katie. "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Roy.

He went back to the table and sat down. Marth was there.

"Good job," he said.

"Huh?" asked Roy.

"With Cindy," said Marth.

"Oh, yeah," said Roy. "Well, I've gotta go. I challenged Mewtwo and Pichu to a battle."

"Can I join?" asked Marth.

"Sure, but you better come now," said Roy.

Roy and Marth dumped their trays into the trash can.

"Watch out for those Chao," said Roy.

"The what?" asked Marth.

"Chao," said Roy.

Marth looked down. He stumbled around, trying to avoid stepping on the little blue creatures.

"They're kinda cool," said Roy. "As long as you don't mind their constant chanting."

"They look like stuffed pillows," said Marth. "How the hell do Sonic and his friends stand them?"

"God only knows," said Roy.

Marth and Roy arrived at the new stadium. Pichu and Mewtwo were already there.

"Let's pick an exotic arena," said Mewtwo.

"Huh?" asked Marth.

"In English, Mewtwo?" said Roy.

"Let's pick a cool arena," said Mewtwo.

"Oh," said Marth.

Pichu hopped onto the panel. He took the joystick and selected the _Helms Deep_ arena.

"Do we wanna do an every-man-for-himself battle or a team battle?" asked Mewtwo.

"Let's do teams," said Marth.

"That's cool with me," said Roy.

"Okay," said Pichu.

He set up a team battle, they walked onto the warp stands, and pressed the red buttons.


	7. The Match

Chapter 7: The Match

Pichu had configured a team battle. Roy and Pichu against Marth and Mewtwo. Roy and Pichu were the red team and Marth and Mewtwo were the blue team. Once they arrived on the wall of Helms Deep, each fighter knew exactly who they wanted to fight. Pichu and Mewtwo dove at each other and Marth and Roy walked slowly towards each other.

"May the best man win," said Marth.

"I plan too," said Roy.

They both drew back and swung at each other. Roy almost always hated fighting Marth, because it was stressing and tiring. But his want to prove himself against a fully grown swordsman got the better of him. He swung forward at Marth and missed. Marth rolled past him and stood up, attempting to stab Roy. Roy back flipped over Marth and whacked him. Marth stood up and charged his shield breaker. Roy charged the flare blade. At exactly the same time, the blades struck and both fell backward. Roy bumped into Mewtwo, and dealt a quick blow to him before rushing Marth. Marth countered with a swing, and Roy blocked. Roy swung to the left and Marth blocked. Marth swung to the left and Roy blocked. Suddenly, a scream announced Pichu's defeat. Roy saw Mewtwo dashing towards him from behind. Marth charged his shield breaker. As Mewtwo dashed forward, Marth let the blow fly and Mewtwo barely dodged it. Roy ran at Mewtwo from behind and swung as heavily as he could. Mewtwo flew, but still recovered using his teleportation. Roy didn't concentrate on that much when Marth's blade slashed him across the face. Roy spun on his hand, tripping Marth as he did so. With the extra time, Roy commanded the fire emblem to light. He noticed he'd forgotten to put the emblem in his sword, so he locked it into the hilt. It glowed a bright orange, and Roy swung towards Mewtwo. He missed and Mewtwo was able to stab Roy with a purple flame. Roy stumbled backwards and slashed the fuuin no tsurgui at Mewtwo. Mewtwo flew backward and hit the warp zone. Marth's hand struck Roy in the face and Roy kicked upwards, hitting Marth in between the legs. Marth grunted and dropped his sword. Roy started to swing, but Marth countered. Roy flew over Marth and landed on his stomach. Marth regained his footing and dashed towards Roy. Roy blocked twice and flipped over Marth, using the same technique as he had with Vader. As soon as he landed, he kicked Marth over the wall and jumped down after him. Marth stood up again.

"You're pretty good," he said. "But now playtime's over."

"You're good, too, but are you ready to admit your own foolishness?" asked Roy.

Marth and Roy rushed each, countering each other and flipping over each other. Roy and Marth both used the same technique and clashed swords in the air a few seconds. On his feet, Roy back bent and tripped Marth by swinging the sword underneath him. Marth caught himself on his hand and pushed himself up, going backwards. He landed on his feet and dove. Roy swung a partially charge flare blade. Marth was lit on fire and the extra time allowed Roy to kick him again. He threw Marth upwards and stabbed the sword of seals upwards. Marth's percent caused him to fly right up into the warp zone. Roy's platform appeared and Roy jumped. He was warped back to the control room. Marth, Pichu, and Mewtwo came out.

"Good job, you three," said Roy. "Sorry, Marth."

"It's all in the battle," said Marth. "Hey, is that Cindy?"

Roy looked. It was, indeed, Cindy opening the door and crossing the room.


	8. After the Match

Chapter 8: After the Match

Cindy ran up to Roy and stopped short of knocking him over.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Roy. "Yeah, I did."

"We'll see you later, Roy," said Marth.

"Why?" asked Mewtwo. "I don't have any…"

"…oh, yes you do!" said Marth, grabbing Pichu and Mewtwo by their ears and dragging them out.

Roy mouthed "thanks" to Marth and Marth shut the door.

"So, I was thinking," said Cindy. "You've got a speech at the dance."

"Yeah," said Roy.

"Well, what if you talked about the possibilities of the upcoming all-star matches?" asked Cindy.

"You know, I think I will," said Roy. "Also, I think I'll mention what kind of stuff you need to do to get through all of the other event matches."

Cindy smiled and stepped a little closer.

"You know what else?" she said. "You could tell us about Giga Bowser."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone about him," said Roy.

"You could ask principal Iwata," said Cindy.

"Maybe I will," said Roy.

"If he says no, stay out of it, because I don't want you to get in trouble," said Cindy.

"Yeah, I will," said Roy.

"I can't wait for Saturday, Roy," said Cindy.

She turned and walked away from Roy and towards the door. Before she left, she turned back.

"By the way, watch that emblem, because it's still on fire," she said.

"Fire emblem, go out," commanded Roy.

The emblem went out.

"Bye," said Roy.

"Where am I going?" asked Cindy.

"Aren't you going?" he asked.

"Yeah, in about a minute," said Cindy.

"Are you having a match?" asked Roy. "I'll go, then."

"No, I'm not having a match," said Cindy, stopping Roy as he tried to walk out.

"Oh, then what _are_ you doing?" asked Roy.

"This…" said Cindy.

She wrapped her fingers around Roy's shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him.

Later, Roy walked back into the hallway towards his dorm room. As soon as he got into his room, he took his sheath, his ring, unloaded the emblem, and his headband off. He fell onto his bed.

_I wish I knew how I'm supposed to feel now_, he thought. _Maybe I should ask Marth._

The phone rang. Roy picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi," said Beast Boy.


	9. The Conversations

Chapter 9: The Conversations

"Hi," said Roy, wearily. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but you don't sound like you're good," said Beast Boy.

"I'm confused," said Roy.

"Oh, really?" asked Beast Boy. "Why? Maybe I can help. I'm always confused."

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Roy.

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?" asked Roy.

"Do you know who set off the glue bomb in the kitchen?" asked Beast Boy.

"That mystery is turning into a real challenge," said Roy.

"I'm challenged all the time, so this is nothing new," said Beast Boy.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"I've gotta go," said Beast Boy.

"Goodbye," said Roy, hanging up. "And good riddance."

As Saturday slipped closer, Roy couldn't help but notice that he seemed to bump into Marth a lot. In fact, Marth and Jenny were all over. Roy kept a close eye on Bart Simpson whenever he got the chance. He was positive a hell raiser like Bart could be involved in more then one thing at a time. He spent a lot of time with Young Link, another well-known prankster. Roy had always liked Cindy, but he didn't like her to be hanging all over him every second of the day. Every time she saw another girl around him, she acted angry. Roy tried to explain to her that Peach couldn't possibly be dating him when she was twenty-four years old. Cindy was unshaken, though. Roy went to talk to Marth one day to announce that he'd finished writing his speech. Sure enough, Marth had wanted to see it, but Roy said no. When Marth didn't put up a fight and just changed the subject, Roy wondered why, till he remembered that Saturday was tomorrow. He remembered this when Link and Zelda walked by, talking about it. At that moment, Bart and Young Link strode by. Roy said goodbye to Marth and followed them into the principal's office. It was now, though, that Roy saw it, the remains of the glue bombs.

"…hope that Principal Iwata isn't suspicious," said Young Link.

"Our principal sucks at this stuff," said Bart. "If someone held our glue bomb up to his face he wouldn't even notice."

"I assume," said Young Link.

"Don't ever say that again," said Bart. "Now we've gotta remember, we don't know why the glue bomb is in the… uh, aye, uh, hey, Roy!"

"You little brat," said Roy. "You set the damn glue bomb off."

"Sorry, I hate to do this, Roy," said Young Link. "But we can't have you telling anyone."

Young Link swung his sword. Roy blocked it and pushed Young Link back into Bart. He sheathed his sword and grabbed Bart and Young Link by the scruff of their necks.

"Oh, somebody's busted," said Roy.


	10. The Dance

Chapter 10: The Dance

"Now you're in big trouble," said Principal Iwata. "Big, big trouble. Thank you, Roy. And, I presume you have your speech ready?"

"Yes," said Roy.

"A date?" asked Principal Iwata.

"Yes," said Roy.

"Good," said Principal Iwata. "Be ready to open up the first dance."

Roy's stomach dropped.

"Okay," he said.

"Excellent, Roy!" said Marth. "Wow! Young Link tried to hit you?! Cool!"

"I'm going to kill him," said Homer.

"My brother sucks eggs dry!" said Link. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, now leave me alone," said Roy.

"No, I won't," said Katie, bursting through.

"Yes, you will," said Roy. "Goodbye, one and all."

"I knew you'd do it," said Beast Boy.

"Hold on!" said Katie. "Roy, can I talk to you?"

"No," said Roy. "I'm going to find Cindy."

"Why?" asked Katie.

"I'm going to the dance with her," said Roy.

Katie frowned.

"What?" she asked.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"_I'm… going… to… the… dance… with… her!_" said Roy.

Katie looked right then left, and ran out of the room.

"Oh, boy," said Roy. "I'm going to my room."

"Hang on," said Marth. "Let me through. Just, hang on a minute, let me through!"

Marth followed Roy into the hall and onto the elevator.

"Oh, god, help me," said Roy.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Marth.

"I suppose I'll just have to flat out tell Katie that I don't like her and she'll have to get on with life," replied Roy.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Marth. "Would you really wanna stay with Cindy forever?"

"What?" asked Roy.

"Think about it, man," said Marth. "Cindy has a history. She isn't exactly the nicest person. Every time you're near any other girl, she loses it. She acts like you're cheating on her. She isn't very understanding. You've got to learn the difference between 'she's very pretty' and 'she's the right girl for me'. I wouldn't blow Katie off just for what could possibly be a girl who just wants to date you now so she can go to the dance with the famous Roy."

"That's true," said Roy. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"You should decide, first, rather you want to stay with Cindy or not," said Marth. "If so, then stay with her. But if not, you should dump her. Then you'll know what to do."


	11. The Breakup

Chapter 11: The Breakup

The next day, Roy came to the conclusion that he would dump Cindy.

"So, anyway, I know you," said Roy. "You've already been through way too many boyfriends. It's abnormal to date twelve boys over the course of a year. And besides…"

"Can I make something perfectly clear to you?" asked Cindy. "Why do you care? It should be enough that, right now, I'm with you. You shouldn't care about any of the _other_ boyfriends. _You're_ lucky enough to have me right now."

"That makes you stupid," said Roy. "Either those boys were really screwed in the head or they were driven off. What did you do to all of them? You know why anyone would be suspicious about twelve school romances."

"I ask you again," said Cindy, "why do you care?"

"Because I don't want whatever happened to them to happen to me," said Roy.

"'WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THEM'!" replied Cindy. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK?"

"Yeah, that's what I think," said Roy. "You know why? Because, Cindy Jones, those boys all had something you didn't. They had money, power, respect or they were going through something like me. You're just looking for an encounter with a star. Don't get me wrong, I'm no star, but that's what everyone else thinks, isn't it? All that mattered was that you were with whoever was considered a star."

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, ROY!" said Cindy.

"I'll see you there," said Roy.

Cindy slapped Roy across the face. Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Now I know why so many boys hate you," said Roy. "Marth knew what he was talking about."

"OH, MARTH PUT THIS INTO YOUR HEAD, DID HE!" demanded Cindy.

"Girl, I can't believe I wasn't on top of this before," said Roy. "Marth just opened my eyes."

"SO, NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO WITH NO DATE TO THAT DANCE?" asked Cindy.

"No, I know just who I'm going with, if she agrees, anyway," said Roy.

Cindy put her hands on her hips and calmed down.

"Who?" asked Cindy.

"Why do you care?" asked Roy. "You've got bigger problems. Your mom goes to college, for example, or your loss of awareness."

Cindy tried to slap Roy again, but he caught her wrist and dropped her arm, walking away.

"OKAY, ROY!" said Cindy. "Just walk away from me. I know I was bad, but you'd be crazy not to take me back."

"OMFG, Cindy," said Roy. "Are you really that confident in your looks? So, just because you're beautiful means you can treat your boyfriends like crap, because otherwise they're crazy not to take you back after they get angry with you. Damn you."

Roy wasn't surprised to find that Cindy didn't say another word. He hoped he could dash off and catch Katie before any other boy did. As he did so, he hoped that maybe his last statement would sink in. Maybe Cindy would learn something.


	12. The Speech

Chapter 12: The Speech

Roy dashed right up to Katie's room and knocked on the door. It took a minute, but she finally opened the door and came out.

"Oh… Roy," she said. "Listen, I'm sorry about…"

Roy held a hand up.

"No," he said, "I'm sorry about all of that. It wasn't right for me to be so… arrogant… rude… however you want to say it. Cindy has a problem. With help from Marth, I learned the difference between 'very pretty' and 'the right girl for me'. I dumped Cindy."

"Oh, Roy, I…" began Katie.

"Hang on," he said. "One more question. Will you go to the dance with me?"

If Katie had smiled anymore, her face would've split in half.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I will."

"Awesome," said Roy. "I'll see you in an hour. I've got two more things to do."

As you may have guessed, Roy had to go thank Marth and go remove all the parts of the speech that mentioned Cindy. He found Marth two steps outside of Marth's dorm.

"Hey, man, thanks," said Roy. "Now, I've gotta go."

"What about Ka…" began Marth.

"Already taken care of," said Roy dashing off into the hallway. "BYE!"

Marth rolled his eyes and went into his dorm.

Forty-five minutes later, Roy walked into the main hall with Katie. A very angry-looking Cindy sat in the corner. The instant Roy walked in, she stomped up to him.

"I can't believe you, Roy," she said. "You dumped me to go with this sl…"

"Go to hell, Cindy," said Roy. "I don't ever want to see you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a speech to make."

Roy stepped up to the microphone. Katie sat down beside principal Iwata. The room quieted.

"You all know that I'm about to go into Event Match fifty-one, the final showdown, and, let me tell you, that it has been quite a week of preparation," said Roy. "You know, someone once told me that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. I found out that that's not true. It takes more then pure determination. It takes more then work. It takes understanding. And understanding isn't something you wake up with one morning. I wasn't ready for the last Event Match, by a long short. Hell knows that I'm probably not ready now, but I know I've gotten closer. You see, all the different things that have happened this week have helped me to prepare for the match. I learned a lot. I learned to understand… well… girls. I learned how to battle an advanced fighter, such as Vader, and I finally beat my friend, Marth, in a match. Sorry, Marth, but I did. Giga Bowser, folks, is no pleasant guy, either. He's merciless and cruel. Not to mention big. He's so big that he's out of this world. See, you have to know what you're up against when you do stuff like this. It's not an easy cakewalk, and I can't believe I'm almost there. But, hey… congratulations to you guys. All of you. The first day you won a match was the day you qualified to fight through all the Event Matches. You're on the road, now just follow it all the way through."


	13. The End

Chapter 13: The End

Roy's speech was applauded loudly. But he had one more thing to say.

"I'd like to thank Katie, my father, Marth, Cindy Jones, Bart Simpson, Principal Iwata, the Animaniacs, Darth Vader, Mewtwo, Pichu, Morton, Young Link, Link, and the entire school. Thank you."

More applause. Roy walked back to the seats and took his spot. Principal Iwata stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Excellent speech, Roy," he said. "Excellent. Now that we've heard from Roy, who's ready to dance?"

The students cheered.

"Alright," said Principal Iwata. "Start the music."

The music started. Marth could be seen dancing with Jenny, Mario and Peach, Daisy and Luigi, Crash Bandicoot and Tawna, Sonic (with a look of disgust on his face) and Amy, Homer and Marge, and, most noticeable, Bart Simpson and Tawna. How the hell that happened, Roy didn't know. He didn't care either. He and Katie walked out onto the floor, glancing at the very upset Cindy. Roy felt kind of sorry for her, but, hopefully, she'd learned something, just like he had.


End file.
